particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dul Kinea
Dul Kinea is the smallest region of the Republic of Egelion both area and population wise. It is a peninsula on the southern coast of Egelion and bordered to the north by Amateria and to the west by Republica Nou Endralon. __TOC__ Politics The Kinean people are traditionally liberal, favoring permissive and morally progressive governments. Having many important harbors and being dependent on foreign trade throughout their history Kineans are also strongly in favor of free open markets and disagrees with governmental intervention. They are generally internationalists, welcoming the multi-cultural society the relax immigration laws has brought them. While historically unwelcoming to the Union, modern Kineans are very unitarist, especially around Libertaria, the national capital. History In ancient Kinean, "Ki" was used to describe the Sun, particularly in its action of setting. Sunsets in Kinea are an amzing spectacle, because depending on the time of the year it sets on the plain or in the sea. The sun god was the main deity of Ancient kinean religion, so with time the kineans referred to their culture as Ki nea, the sun-sons. Eventually, Kinea became the name of the region. Kinea was the cradle for the Kinea bay civilization that flourished in ancient times. After the Selucian influx and colonization around 2nd century BC, Dul Kinea became a rich agricultural land with a thriving civilization. Hosianism in Egelion arrived first in Kinea around 2nd CE. The only city around 100 BC was Villa Kinea (in Selucian "city of the kineans"), that functioned as the center of the rich agricultural plains. Villa Kinea would become a huge open air market and all the inhabitants of the region would assemble and sell their goods. The Kinean religion was based on agriculture, so the main religious festivities would revolve around the timings of the selling of crops. The city, that fluctuated in population based on the agricultural city, was headed by the religious elite, the Ki moro kai priestly caste. As the Kineans developed animal husbandry, more and more people moved towards the movement. This lead to the development of a separate settlement that came to be called "Nueva Kinea". Because this settlement did not follow the agricultural calendar, its inhabitants did not travel yearly to Villa kinea and developed their own worship, and this lead to some resentment in the prestly caste. At first a small town, Nueva Kinea grew rapidly, also in virtue of itsa location on the trade route to southern Kinea and Amateria. Soon, it appeared clear that Nueva Kinea was ruining Villa Kinea's role as sole city of the Kineans. In 43 CE a series of misunderstandings and provocations lead to the killing of the son of a Villakinean priest, a great offense for the Ki Moro Kai. Villa Kinea lead a punitive expedition to Nueva Kinea, but the mountaineers provided an effective defense and resisted the attack. This started the Dul Kinean War, "Dul" meaning two and representing the two opposing cities. The war proceeded for two years and no conclusive victor emerged. A treaty was ratified that acknowledged Villa Kinea's role as religious and political capital, but also Nueva Kinea's independence. The hostility between the two cities endued that Nueva Kineans viewed favorably the arrival of Hosianism around 200 BC as a ridding of Villa Kinean's religious traditions and encouraged their conversion. this was viewed as a rebellion by Villa Kinea, that started the second war of the Second Dul Kinea War '''("war of the two Kineas"). This one ended with a decisive Nueva kinea victory, that sanctioned the end of Villa Kineas political primacy. When in 1585 the kineans joined amateria in forming Egalion, Nueva Kinea (closer to Demar Solad but much smaller) was chosen as capital. This caused the rebellion of Villa Kinea, at the time larger and richer, that sent an army to plunder Nueva Kinea, starting the '''Third Dul Kinea War. Amateria responded by sending the full army that freed Nueva kinea and captured Villa Kinea. The king of Amateria (by then already king of Egalion) entered Villa Kinea and requested the leaders of the war to be presented to him. Confident that he would not injured holy men, the entire priestly caste (Ki Moro Kai) presented themselves to him at once, consisting of more than 400 men. Instead of killing them, the king sent them all to Amateria as captives and burnt their pagan temples, thus ending the opposition of Villa Kinea to Hosianism. In Demar Solad, the Ki Moro Kai were forced to build a church to Our Lady of Egalion, that still stands in Demar Solad. Eventually, all the prists committed suicide to not give in to hosianism, except one, Manuel de Kartomara; he converted and was sent back as missionary in the very same Villa Kinea. He converted many kineans and was made Saint. In June 2720 the coalition of Mobsters and Crime Lord made Libertaria capital of Egelion. Geography Central and western Dul Kinea is covered in high mountains, leaving the plains on the eastern and southern coasts as the most heavily populated areas. Dul Kinea is a peninsula surrounded on three sides by water, making it a traditional naval province. The combination of Dul Kinea's southern location and the northern mountains makes the climate is warmer and rainier than the other provinces, war winds and clouds drift in from the southern oceans and are stopped up by the mountain ranges. As a result the mountainous areas are generally much colder and have large amounts of snowfall during the winter. The southern and eastern plains are fertile and the location of many large farms. Cities Libertaria is the capital of Dul Kinea. Nueva Kinea (New Kinea). Villa Kinea (Kineaville). Demographics Dul Kinea is the most multi-cultural of the provinces. The mild climate and general open mind towards immigration have made immigrants from all over Terra stream to the province, not least to the capital city of Libertaria. The largest ethnic group is still Egelians, making up about 70% of the population. The ethnic Kineans, related to the northern Amaterians, makes up almost 15% of the population and are mostly located in the mountainous areas and the lesser populated western plains. 13% of the population lists themselves as 'others' while a small minority of Amaterians, making up about 2% of the population, lives around the northern border and in the capital. Culture Category:Regions of Egelion Category:Dul Kinea